This invention relates to a filter vessel for a coffee or tea maker having a brewed beverage outlet closing device. The closing device or drip lock includes a closing plug which allows the brewed beverage to flow into a pitcher when the plug is held away from the outlet in an open position by the lid of a pitcher placed underneath the filter vessel. When there is no pitcher present, the drip lock automatically holds the plug in a closed position blocking the outlet.
Filter vessels of the above-described type are known.
The known closing devices have relatively complicated structures and since deposits and soiling from the outflowing coffee or tea cannot be prevented, they tend to malfunction.